Quemadura de sol
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: "Cuando si quiera lo hemos intentado, nosotros nunca hemos hablado Ni siquiera pensó en el largo plazo Niempre fue doloroso, cuando yo estaba fuera. Te he extrañado. Te extraño." Song-fic '"sunburn" de Ed Sheeran. Kogan


**New one-short !**

 **POV Kendall**

Rasgaba las cuerdas en mi guitarra mientras estaba sentado en el porch de mi casa. Solo, viendo a las personas pasar. El día estuvo tan lento y pesado. No tenía ganas de nada, no quería hablar, no quería comer, no quería nada hoy. Escapé de la multitud hacia mi casa, agarré la guitarra y empecé una melodía. Era tanta mi desgracia que solo me salían notas tan tristes.

Sentía mi corazón latir rápidamente. Cerré mis ojos y me dolió tanto. Quería llorar. No sé porque mi día empezó así. Tenía muchos planes para hoy con mis amigos, estaba dispuesto a todo, a pesar de ser lunes, iba a ser mi lunes perfecto. Iba a serlo. Pero tal parece el universo no está conmigo hoy.

 _–Tú no eres él. A pesar de que trato de verte de manera diferente._

Recordaba haberle dicho a Logan. No sé qué estaba pensando yo en ese momento. Sentía que tenía que decírselo. Y solo pasó. Justo en el mismo lugar donde estaba yo ahora. Sentados en la madera del porche. Donde solíamos pasar nuestras tardes tomando chocolate caliente o té o café.

 _–Me arrastré la línea. Mira, yo estoy en busca de lo que solía ser mío.–_ dije _._

Y vi sus ojos y entonces vi a Alex mirándome. Y voy a tratar de encontrar otra persona que se adapta a mí. Así como él.

 _–Me he mudado lejos de ti_.– Seguí. – _Y quiero verte aquí junto a mí, amor, pero las cosas no son claras._

Cuando si quiera lo hemos intentado, nosotros nunca hemos hablado. Ni siquiera pensó en el largo plazo. Siempre fue doloroso, cuando yo estaba fuera. Logan solo asintió y bajó la cabeza. Tal vez mis palabras se repetían en su mente. Tal vez trataba de asimilar todo.

–Te extraño.– digo –Te extraño...

Él era mío, yo era de él y todo lo que está en el medio. Cuando él iba a llorar, seria su refugio y lo mantendría desde la oscuridad que será.

 _–No me dejes caer, no es mi tiempo.–_ yo decía negando con la cabeza. Mi voz se cortaba, quería solo abrazarlo y llorar. – _Si cortas profundo, puede que te queme, la cicatriz y me deja una quemadura de sol..._ – sus ojos se movían sin parar, me veían y yo también lo veía a él. _–Logan... No me dejes caer, no es mi tiempo. Te amo._

Dejé de tocar la guitarra y solo me derrumbé. Comencé a llorar como un niño. Me sentía tan destruido. No quería a nadie más que a Logan. A mi lado. Abrazándome y mintiéndome sobre que todo va a estar bien. Lo necesitaba tanto ahora. Mi corazón empezó a latir tan rápido. Mi pecho subía y bajaba tan deprisa. En cualquier momento iba a estallar en gritos de desespero, lo presentía. Era tonto y todo me veían. Pero sé que se sentirían igual, peor o más horrible de lo que yo sentía ahora. Era como... hundirse en un mar, un gran mar donde solo estás tú. Y solo una persona puede ayudarte y esa persona está tan lejos.

Vas a morir ahí. Solo. Triste. Con el corazón roto.

Hice las cosas mal. Lo sé y me arrepiento tanto. Pero no podía sacarme a Alex de la cabeza. Pero amaba a Logan y él me hacía olvidarlo. Logan era mío, y yo suyo. Y lo traicioné, traicioné su amor. Mierda. Todo es tan doloroso. Creí que iba a hacer otra persona ahí afuera para empezar otra historia de amor y tener mi final feliz. Pero Logan era esa persona. Él era mi final feliz. Y yo de idiota lo dejé ir. No corrí tras él. No lo llamé para arreglar las cosas. No lo busqué. No pregunté por él. Prefería quedarme en casa llorando por mis errores, que salir e intentar arreglarlos. ¿Qué clase de amor era ese que tenía? ¡Me merezco esto! Merecía más dolor.

Levanté la cabeza al oír mi nombre. Y mi corazón se detuvo un momento. Mis ojos me faltaban si creía que estaba viendo a Logan mirándome preocupado. Frente a mí y con una maleta.

–¿Kendall?

Mi limpié las lágrimas y me quité la guitarra de encima. –Y-yo...

–Ow Kendall...– caminó hacia mí y me abrazó. Se sentó junto a mí y puso mi cabeza en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón. Me abracé a él para nunca soltarme. –Fui un idiota al irme. Hubiera seguido luchando para que te volvieras a enamorar de mí. Porque yo nunca dejé de estarlo de ti. Te amo, Kendall y no quiero volver a dejarte.

Volví a romperme. –Y-yo... Yo soy un estúpido, uno de los más grandes. Yo tengo la culpa de todo. Perdóname... Estos años no han sido iguales, ¡PARA NADA! Te necesito tanto a mi lado. No tengo palabras. Estoy tan arrepentido. Dame otra oportunidad.

Cuando si quiera lo hemos intentado, nosotros nunca hemos hablado. Ni siquiera pensó en el largo plazo. Siempre fue doloroso, cuando yo estaba fuera de todo.

Y entonces me levanté de repente aquella noche. Volteé a mi lado de la cama y... Solo estaba yo. Solo. Todo había sido un sueño. 1.41AM decía el reloj. No pude evitar sentirme mal. Empecé a llorar. Puse mis manos sobre mi rostro y gritaba con dolor mi corazón roto. Me volteé donde Logan solía dormir. Abracé su almohada y mis lágrimas cayeron en la tela.

¿Cómo pude pensar que lo nuestro se había acabado y que encontraría a alguien más? ¡Logan era perfecto! Pero me estaba alejando tanto de él. Quería volver a tenerlo entre los brazos, quería que me siguiera amando. Quería que juguetera con mi pelo por las noches mientras el sueño nos vencía. Quería volver a compartir momentos divertidos con él. Quería volver a amarnos como solíamos hacerlo antes. Cuando él iba a llorar, seria su refugio y lo mantendría desde la oscuridad que será.

Esto dolía más que una quemadura de sol. Mucho más.

–Te he extraño... Te extraño...

* * *

 **Qué les pareció? Espero su opinión en los reviews!**

 **Oigan, estaba pensando hacer una traducción de alguna historia. Qué les parece? Les prometo que será MIL VECES mejor que la traducción de "Only One". Estaba pensando "Carrier of Darkness" igualmente de BTRobsession. Espero también su opinión sobre esto en los reviews.)**

 **Feliz semana!**

 **–Indirectamente Kogan.**


End file.
